clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012
Marvel Superhero Takeover (aka Superhero Party) is a party in Club Penguin, which is held from June 14, 2012 to July 4, 2012. It was officially confirmed on the UK website of Club Penguin on May 3, 2012. Aunt Arctic is meetable at this party. It is possible to become a Super Hero, a Super Villain, or a civilian, who can becoming a cop, a robber, or a reporter. This party immediately followed the Meteor Crash Landing. The Destructobot unleashed a whole wave of villains on the island. The Marvel Catalog and Items For Everyone Catalog are available in the Gift Shop with tons of new items. Club Penguin is hosting this party due to the new Marvel Movie, ''The Avengers''. This party has had media attention, such as the USA today, and Billybob thinks that it is one of the biggest events Club Penguin has ever done. It was extended due to penguins loving the party and it was seen on a European advertisement . Free Items *Aunt Arctic Giveaway *Press Conference Background *Money Bag *Miners Helmet *Mug Shot Background Party Rooms There are many party rooms for the party. They are listed below. This party holds the records for most new party rooms at once. Also note that some of the party rooms are decorated versions of existing rooms, but they still are noted as party rooms. *Downtown Showdown *Hero HQ *Villain Lair *City Hall (Snow Forts) *Bank (Pizza Parlor) *Club Penguin Times News Office (Book Room) *Police Station (The Stage) Rooms *Iceberg- A small-scale model of the Club Penguin Island was placed, and while standing on a building it will be crushed. *Town Center- There were a couple of buildings and green and yellow were put together on a coffee sign and coffee for the coffee shop. The night club looked pretty with the stars on the disco ball (pink and blue) and the stripes of the same color were there and the stars of the same color were on the spotlights. Items for everyone were in the gift shop, green stacked squares, a block with a star and a green piece of lightning for the super hero and villain symbols. There was also a car. *Coffee Shop- Not much was decorated and there was no music. There was a label marked Club Penguin Times with two fish on it. There was a stage were you could get a free background. Two red wires and two cameras were attached to it. There were also a lot of newspapers. Trivia *This is Club Penguin's first party in collaboration with another company, meaning that Marvel will not sue them for doing so. Although, MARVEL wouldn't be able to sue them, as they are both owned by Walt Disney. *The Purple Super Hero Meteor from the telescope at the Lighthouse during the Medieval Party 2012 will be for the Super Hero Party, since it appears in a blog sneak peek. *If you look closely at the hero costumes, they all seem to have fingers instead of flippers, which is weird as penguins don't have fingers. It is possibly just an artist's impression. *The entire island is a City during this event. *Strangely, days before it ll have a yellow circle around your penguin and a villain will have a black circle and when your a Citizen your circle is normal. *Aunt Arctic has a new background for this party. *During this party, the Miners Helmet is available in two places: the Gift Shop and Cave Mine. *Billybob, was seen on server Abominable along with Aunt Arctic. *Player are unable to obtain the Stage Crew stamp and the Clock Target stamp during the party, since the Switchbox 3000 and Clock Tower were removed, until party ended. * This party has been extended for an extra week and on the server Deep Freeze at 4pm AEST June 29th Aunt Arctic will be meetable. Glitches *It is the only Club Penguin event to have its own website. *Protobot 2.0. (AKA Destructobot) is to blame for this evil, he took the energy from the Purple Super Hero Meteor. *The play Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! did not return to the stage like they said in the newspaper, the stage turned into a police station. *This is the first time that Non-members can buy Police Officer and Robber clothes in Gift Shop. *During the party you can be tagged as a hero, criminal, or citizen. If you are a hero, you wi *There was a glitch that at the Cove, Beacon, Ski Lodge, Lighthouse, and Night Club that had music playing from the Puffle Party 2012. The Night Club and Lighthouse music have been fixed. *If playing on Windows 7 computers, Club Penguin can crash due to the high graphics. This has yet to be fixed. *When the meteor crashed on the island, it could still be seen from the telescope at the Beacon. This glitch was fixed. *There is a huge glitch with the robot that most penguins have already noticed. When the robot appears, either if you are a Superhero or Super Villain, only the Super Villain bucket comes out. The Superhero's don't have the targets, so they always lose. Another glitch is that the penguins standing in the robot don't have their penguin icons showing up, and all you could see is the name. The third one is that even though the timer of the battle stops, the robot stays there until you leave the room. These glitches are fixed and started up constantly. *Sometimes, when you enter the Snow Forts it will say "Please exit your game before leaving the room" This has been fixed. Description Marvel Super Hero Takeover (Starts 14 June) Are you a Super Hero or Super Villain? Choose your side and suit up! The entire island has been transformed and there’s comic-style chaos everywhere! Members can suit up as some of Marvel's Super Heroes including The Avengers, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye or Marvel Super Villains like the mischievous Loki. Also,join an epic battle with Destructobot on the Rooftop for the Downtown Showdown. Will you and your friends save the city? Or destroy it? Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Clubpenguinmarvellog.jpg|At the end of the Medieval Party Trailer, a sneak peek of the party was introduced. File:Ironmansuitart.png|Concept art of the Iron Man suit (Note the grey penguin). File:Iron Man Comic Official.png|Another shot of the Iron Man suit that will be coming at the party. File:Whats New Sneak Peek June 11.png|A sneak peek BillyBob posted on the blog on June 11, 2012. File:Happy77_-_Sneak_Peek_edit.jpg|A sneak peek from What's New Blog with a purple meteor. File:CP5_P11_Marvel_opt.jpg|A sneak peek of the party from the Club Penguin Magazine. File:MJSP.png|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. SneakpeakersMP2012.jpg|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. File:Party_News_June_2012.png|Club Penguin's UK website description. Excitingnewparty.png|Confirmation on CP's UK website, April 2012. Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|Confirmation on Club Penguin's UK website, May 2012 (note the Music Jam Party reference). Superheroparty2012logo.png|A closer look of the sneak peek. SuperHeroPartyHintTCPT344.png|News about the party in The Club Penguin Times Issue #344. Advertisements Takeover (3).png|An advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (4).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (1).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (2).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Home page File:Home_page_of_party_of_2012.png|The party homepage. Login screens MarvelLogIn1.png|First login screen of the party. Constructions marveldock.jpg|Dock Rooms Downtown Showdown.png|Downtown Showdown Bank.png|Bank/Pizza Parlor Gift Shop MSHT.png|Gift Shop Plaza MSHT.png|Plaza Villainous Lair.png|Villain Lair Super Hero Space HQ.png|Hero HQ Coffee Shop MSHT.png|Coffee Shop Marvel Super Hero Takeover Town.png|Town The Stage MSHT.png|Police Station/The Stage Club Penguin Times News Office.png|Club Penguin Times News Office/Book Room City Hall.png|City Hall/Snow Forts Ice Burg MSHT.png|Iceberg The Dock MARVEL.jpg|Dock Aunt Arctic spotted AAmarvel.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot from 2012-06-16 15:27:38.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt ARctic again.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt arctic again epicness.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. MeetingAA.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. MeetingArctic.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Others Choose Your Side!.png|The notification when you log in. MarvelPoster.png|The poster seen at the Ski Village, Beach, Mine Shack, Forest, and Hidden Lake. Hero message.png|A notification to heroes if there are villians attacking. Heroes needed.png|The pop that appears when villians are attacking. Wallpaper1Hero.png|A wallpaper of the party. Wallpaper2Hero.png|A wallpaper of the party. Widgets CPWidget Videos Music *Town *http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/11.swf External Links *Club Penguin's website for the party *Come and play on Club Penguin Not the Best party Category:Club Penguin Category:Super Heroes Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Club Penguin Category:2012 Category:Events Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Super Heroes Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Club Penguin Category:2012 Category:Events Category:Parties of 2012